


Bathroom Stalls

by tastethewaste



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, kind of public sex?, soft boys in bathroom stalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastethewaste/pseuds/tastethewaste
Summary: Taron picks Richard up from the airport. Richard can't wait until they get home to reunite.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Bathroom Stalls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you frequent my Tumblr, this might seem familiar. I posted it on there a few months ago, but I've been slowly putting some more of my 'drabbles' from there up on AO3. Thanks for reading :)

Richard’s flight landed in London at 2:34, and by 3:09, Richard and Taron were squeezed into an airport bathroom stall, a space that was entirely too small for them, rutting against each other like teenagers. 

Taron had been waiting for Richard at baggage claim, a nervous smile on his face, a droopy bouquet of carnations clutched in his hand that he’d brought with him on a whim. He felt like a fool, holding those flowers, practically bouncing back and forth with excitement at the prospect of seeing the boy that he couldn’t stop thinking about. He felt like these last six weeks without Richard had taken a chunk out of him, felt like his heart was caving in. He kept checking his watch and pacing. 

_These flowers are fucking stupid. He’s going to think that I’m an idiot. Bugger it, I’m chucking ‘em. _

Taron was about to fling the carnations into the closest bin when Richard came around the corner. Taron’s heart did an absolutely mortifying backflip at the sight of him, started beating quickly when he saw the way Richard’s face lit up when he noticed Taron. He looked exhausted, not unexpected after a ten-hour flight, but his pace quickened and then they were in each other’s arms, Richard’s carry-on bag and Taron’s flowers discarded, forgotten, on the dirty airport floor in their haste to gather each other in their arms. They didn’t say anything for a moment, just held each other, in a tight embrace. 

“Fuckin’ _missed you,_” Richard finally whispered in Taron’s ear, and Taron nodded furiously, ignoring the way his throat was tightening up with tears and lust and _wanting_. “Did you miss me, T?” Richard asked, his own voice husky and desperate. 

Taron couldn’t speak for a moment, and when he finally could, his voice could only croak out, “Kiss me,” in a hoarse, throaty whisper. His need for Richard to kiss him was so strong, so furious, that it was all he could say. Richard was staring at him, drinking him in, his eyes heavily-lidded and a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. 

He nodded, slightly, then tore into Taron hungrily, his tongue pushing his way into his mouth, biting down on Taron’s lip roughly as they broke apart. Taron’s lip was cherry red and swollen after Richard nipped him, and it was beautiful and sexy and Richard’s cock was already stirring.

“I need you,” Richard said, his voice low from the back of his throat, and Taron nodded quickly. 

“My flat’s close,” Taron said. 

“No,” Richard said, and he bent down and scooped up his bag and Taron’s flowers and used his free hand fo take Taron’s, fingers twining together, and dragged him to the nearest bathroom. 

That’s how Taron found himself in an impossibly small bathroom stall, Richard slamming the door shut and sliding the shoddy lock home, and then shoving Taron,_ hard_, against the door. Taron gasped, not unpleasantly, as Richard kissed him with a desperation that he hadn’t felt before. Richard thrust his body against Taron’s and Taron pressed his body into Richard’s, making sure he could feel his cock against his leg. 

“Fuck, T,” Richard moaned into his ear, his breath hot on Taron’s skin. “I’ve missed you so fucking _much_.” Richard kissed a trail down his jaw, down his neck, sucking on the skin there before biting it roughly. 

Taron moaned, and gripped the back of Richard’s shirt. “Rich,” he said softly, and Richard bit his neck again before backing up just slightly, undoing Taron’s belt buckle and shoving his pants down. 

The stall was too small for them to do anything properly, but soon they were both naked from the waist down, their hips rolling against each other, their mouths clashing together, the friction between them unbearably hot. Taron couldn’t believe that a half-hour ago he’d been waiting for Richard to round the corner, and now their sweaty bodies were pressed together in an impossibly small space. He’d never done anything like this, never snuck off for a quick lay in a public place, never been jerked off in a public toilet. He was a little embarrassed at how quick it was all over, mostly on his part, and he let out a shuddering gasp as he came all over Richard’s hand. 

The cleanup was slow and messy and awkward, but a few moments later they were both presentable enough to exit the stall. They paused to wash their hands in the bathroom sink, and Taron eyed the skin on his neck, which was already starting to turn purple. 

“What the hell was that all about?” Taron asked, a sheepish grin on his face as he and Richard dried their hands. 

Richard shrugged noncommittally. “No idea, honestly. I didn’t plan that, love. It’s just…been a long six weeks, I suppose,” he said with a wicked grin. “That’s gonna leave a mark, eh?” Richard said, his finger running lightly over the bruise on Taron’s neck. 

“Suppose,” Taron said, laying a hand on Richard’s shoulder as he was about to exit the bathroom. Richard turned, and Taron kissed him, much more gently than anything they’d done so far that day. “Hi. Don’t think we said that.” 

Richard grinned and kissed back. “Hello.” 

They exited the bathroom, heading back to baggage claim to retrieve Richard’s luggage. They didn’t speak, just held hands lightly, until Richard looked down at the bouquet of carnations that he’d scooped up from the bathroom floor after they’d been discarded near his carry-on. 

“You bought me flowers?” 

Taron looked down, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. “Yeah, okay? You can just chuck ‘em, I know they’re stupid.” 

Richard looked at him, a big, sloppy smile on his face. “You’re so cute,” he said, kissing Taron’s rosy cheek. “You’re the only one I’d consider locking myself in a stall with.” 

Taron chuckled and shook his head. “Bloody weirdo.”


End file.
